Memory devices can be categorized in two broad areas as volatile and non volatile. Volatile memory devices require power to maintain data, while non volatile memories are capable of maintaining data in the absence of a power supply. Non volatile memory requires certain parameters to be met to program\read data into and from the storage cells. These parameters depend on the characteristics of the memory device, which can vary due to fabrication tolerances on a lot-by-lot basis, within a given lot and on a wafer basis. In some instances the standard parameters do not adequately program the cell. Wafer testing can be used to determine which dies meet the designed specifications and which dies do not meet the specifications. Certain operational parameters of all the dies of the wafer can be programmed to attempt to make dies of a wafer operate within the design specifications. This is sometime referred to as trimming. The wafer as a whole can be trimmed so that memory cells thereon more closely meet the programming requirements. However, programming the trimming parameters on a wafer basis has not provided adequate yields in fabrication or adequate performance of the memory dies. Accordingly, there is a need to provide accurate and adequate programming of trims to improve yields and operation of memory dies.